wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Demigod
Półbogowie (czasami wymieniani również jako pół-bogowie) to wieczne stworzenia lub istoty, które uzyskały status przypuszczalnej boskości dzięki swym wyznawcom. O ile niektórzy półbogowie byli lub są cielesnymi stworzeniami o niewiarygodnej mocy, tak jak Cenarius, inne wydają się być abstrakcyjnymi wizjami, które mogą nie mieć korzeni w żadnej prawdziwej osobie lub istocie, tak jak Matka Ziemia. W grach W Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Półbóg był rangą, którą może osiągnąć gracz. W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Półbóg był klasą niektórych NPC. Półbogowie Starożytni Bogini księżyca Elune była Starożytną. Stworzyła ona istoty podobne do bogów, by broniły i prowadziły istoty żywe na świecie. Ci półbogowie są również znani jako Starożytni. Wśród nich można wymienić: * Agamaggan - bóg-dzik wielbiony przez kolcozwierze * Starożytni - podobni do drzew mędrcy i obrońcy nocnych elfów * Aviana - sokola bogini wyznawana przez wszystkjie skrzydlate stworzenia oraz mistrzyni G'Hanir, Drzewa Matki. * Cenarius - Władca Lasu * Starożytny Lis * Goldrinn * Hetaera * Ivus Władca Lasu * Malorne - przez taurenów nazywany Apa'ro, biały jeleń, na którego polują taureni. * Omen * Onu * Duszek * Tortolla * Ursol i Ursoc - bliźniacze niedźwiedzie bóstwa * Strażnik rosomak Dawni śmiertelnicy Było wielu półbogów, lecz jedynie trójka śmiertelników została Starożytnymi dzięki niewiarygodnej mocy, jaką władali: * Król Lisz - pierwotnie orczy szaman Ner'zhul, który został przemieniony przez Kil'jaedena w potężnego Króla Lisza, by później połączyć się z Arthasem Menethilem. Jest on wielbiony jako bóg przez Kult Przeklętych i Plagę. Jest on najwyższym władcą Plagi i niegdyś żelazną ręką władał lodowymi ziemiami Northrend, a jego legiony wędrowały po całym świecie. Gdy Arthas został zgładzony przez grupę bohaterów pod wodzą Tiriona Fordringa, okazało się, że zawsze musi istnieć Król Lisz, by kontrolował Plagę; wtedy Bolvar Fordragon założył przeklęty hełm i nazwał się więźniarzem przeklętych. * Królowa Azshara - niegdyś będąc królową nocnych elfów, Azshara jest protoplastką nag, nocnych elfów, które zostały przemienione w wężowe, wodne stworzenia w momencie, gdy zostały one wygnane na dno Wielkiego Morza po Rozbiciu. Azshara wciąż żyje jako Imperatorowa Nazjataru, stolicy nag ukrytej pod Okiem Malstromu. * Xavius - Lord Xavius był głównym doradcą Królowej Azshary, który przewodził próbie przyzwania Sargerasa do Azeroth. Po śmierci z ręki Malfuriona Stormrage'a Xavius został z powrotem wysłany do Azeroth przez mrocznego tytana jako pierwszy satyr. Malfurion zamknął ciało satyra w bloku z drzewa, który został wysłany na dno Wielkiego Morza po Rozbiciu. Mówi się, że Xavius przeżył i stworzył armię satyrów pod nosem Elune. Tytani Tytani to półbogowie, którzy wędrują przez wszechświat, przynosząc światom porządek, tak jak Azeroth. Są oni dowodzeni przez grupę zwaną Panteonem, w skład której wchodzą: * Aggramar - Mściciel * Aman'Thul - Wielki Ojciec * Eonar - Pani Życia * Golganneth - Grzmiący * Khaz'goroth - Kowal * Norgannon - Strażnik Wiedzy * Sargeras - mroczny tytan Gronnowie Gronnowie to półbogowie ogrów rezydujący w Outland. Wśród nich można wymienić: * Durn Głodny * Goc * Gorgrom Pożeracz Smoków * Gruul Zabójca Smoków - ojciec wszystkich gronnów * Grulloc * Maggoc * Skulloc Soulgrinder * Slaag Władcy żywiołów * Ragnaros Pan Ognia - to podobna do półbogów istota, wyznawana przez swe ogniste sługi i krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza jako półbóg Aspekty Smocze Aspekty są podobne do półbogów, a ich moc może rywalizować z mocą półboską. * Alexstrasza - mimo że wiele śmiertelnych stworzeń ją wielbi, nie jest ona boginią i nie pretenduje do takiej roli * Deathwing - mimo że nie jest bóstwem, często jest wyznawany przez złe stworzenia. Wywyższanie go do rangi "boga" jest jednak niebezpieczne * Malygos - włada mocami równymi półbogom, jednak nie aspiruje do bycia jednym z nich * Ysera - aspekt zielonego stada smoków Inni * Gahz'rilla - wyznawana jako bóstwo przez trolle Piaskowej Furii w Tanaris * L'ghorek - stworzenie w Abisalnych Podnóżach * Nespirah - stworzenie na Błyszczącym Płaskowyżu en:Demigod Kategoria:Wieczni Kategoria:Klasy postaci